Museum
"An evening with Infinity Ward" :— Level's description. "Museum" is a bonus level unlocked upon completing the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's campaign mode. It contains all the weapons, main characters and some of the vehicles featured in the game. The vehicles, however, cannot be driven, are indestructible, and not to scale. Level Briefing "An evening with Infinity Ward" Modern Warfare 2 Gallery Exhibit Encino, California, U.S.A. Walkthrough This level takes place in a museum in Encino, California, and features exhibits representing every level in the Campaign. There are also supply crates to refill the player's ammo. The museum is split into three halls, two containing exhibits of characters and extras from the game's levels, and the third contains models of the game's vehicles. In the exhibits containing the characters and extras, there are information desks. On each desk is a red button, that says "Do NOT Press". If the player presses and holds the "use" button, there will be a helicopter sound effect and the NPCs will instantly come to life and attack (excluding the hostages and the scuba divers in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" exhibit), whether they're friendly characters or not. All the NPCs can be killed, whether or not the button is pressed, and respawn when the player leaves the exhibit (unless the button is pressed, then they won't respawn). Note that when the button is pressed, the NPCs will hunt the player and wait for him/her, even leaving that specific room, until they die. Once they are all dead, there will be an airstrike sound effect, and all characters will respawn. There are some weapons in the museum that cannot be used anywhere else in the game such as the M1911, found on the shelf, and the W1200, which can be retrieved from the body of a random Task Force 141 operative. Before pressing the button, the characters take one shot to kill, even the Juggernaut. However, after pressing the red button, they all take their normal amounts of hits/shots to kill, although some of the main characters, such as Soap, Price, or Shepherd, take about twice as many shots as a normal enemy to finish off. It is also important to note that there is no way to complete this level — it is more of a playroom with the characters from the game. The player is able to change the difficulty, by going to any single-player mission and choosing its difficulty. Exhibits Room 1 *'Endgame'/'Just Like Old Times' - Site Hotel Bravo, with General Shepherd, four members of Shadow Company, and Captain Price in the Zodiac. Soap, the playable character, is absent. The men simply stand around and talk, whilst Price acts out the Zodiac chase and Shepherd acts out the final scene when he is about to finish off Soap with his .44 Magnum. *'No Russian' - Makarov, Viktor, Lev, Kiril, a Russian police officer and an FSB troop with Riot Shield are featured. The Riot Shield operator will fight against Lev, throwing him to the ground before being knocked back himself. Viktor simply stands there, whilst the police officer will nervously try to fire, before simulating death. Makarov seizes Kiril and mouths "S nami Bog", as he did in the elevator prior to the level. Alexei Borodin (alias of PFC Joseph Allen), the playable character, is absent. The police officer has a M9 suppressed but, the player is unable to obtain it. *'Of Their Own Accord' - Dunn, Foley and the Rangers are standing around in the EMP-ravaged wreckage of Washington D.C. *'Cliffhanger'/'Contingency' - Elements of the two different missions are present. Soap and the snowmobile are present, as is Price, Ghost and two Task Force 141 operators. Two Russians are also present. Price will reenact his dialogue from when he meets Soap in F.N.G. *'Takedown' - Soap will act out The Gulag scene where he launches a flare from his grenade launcher and Ghost talks into his microphone, while Meat (with a random appearance) and Driver take cover and prepare to engage enemies. Two members of the local Brazilian militia are featured, alongside an attack dog. Room 2 *'Of Their Own Accord' - a M1A1 Abrams is on display. *'The Gulag' - The Little Birds, flying over the gulag, are on display. *'Team Player' - The Air Force F-15 Strike Eagles are on display. *'The Hornet's Nest' - Nikolai's Pave Low is on display. *'Team Player' - The Stryker, callsigned "Punta Gorda" is on display. *Various Vehicle models in glass case including ZPU, BTR, Harrier, a police cruiser, etc. Room 3 *'Wolverines!' - A Juggernaut beats up a Ranger, whilst four Spetsnaz soldiers (one sniper) cheer on for more fighting with a inactive Sentry gun in between them. *'S.S.D.D.' - Foley, Hamed and another Ranger all converse in the exhibit. The background is a flat panorama of the training camp at Fire Base Phoenix, and Rangers such as Macey and Keating can be seen doing what they were doing during the level. Macey can be seen doing push-ups on the right side, and Keating leans against a wooden post, holding an M4A1 rifle. *'The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday' - This Mission has two exhibits. The first one features the scuba entrance to the level, where Soap and Ghost converse, whilst two Task Force 141 operators swim to the surface of a water tank, towards two Russian guards. The second features Soap running into a breached room and freeing hostages. The two swimming operatives can be killed with anything explosive and will drop M9's on death. *'Loose Ends' - Ghost rappels down a rope, whilst Scarecrow and Ozone stand ready. Two Russians, one in a ghillie suit, stand nearby. Weapon Loadout Starting Loadout The following weapon is the initial starting weapon. M9.jpg|M9 Found in Level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. Note that all weapons make a brief appearance, along with the M1911 and the W1200, that isn't featured in the campaign. Usp .45.jpg|USP .45 M9.jpg|M9 .44 Magnum.jpg|.44 Magnum Desert Eagle.jpg|Desert Eagle M1911 (BO).jpg|M1911 .45 (Museum exclusive) PP2000.jpg|PP2000 G18.jpg|G18 M93 Raffica.jpg|M93 Raffica TMP.jpg|TMP SPAS-12.jpg|SPAS-12 AA-12.jpg|AA-12 Striker.jpg|Striker Ranger.jpg|Ranger M1887.jpg|Model 1887 W1200.jpg|W1200 (Museum exclusive) Javelin.jpg|FGM-148 Javelin Stinger.jpg|FIM-92 Stinger RPG (MW2).jpg|RPG-7 AT-4.jpg|AT4 Thumper.jpg|Thumper M4A1.jpg|M4A1 FAMAS.jpg|FAMAS SCAR-H.jpg|SCAR-H TAR-21.jpg|TAR-21 FAL.jpg|FAL ACR.jpg|ACR M16A4.jpg|M16A4 F2000.jpg|F2000 AK-47.jpg|AK-47 MP5K.jpg|MP5K Vector.jpg|Vector UMP45.jpg|UMP45 P90.jpg|P90 Mini-Uzi.jpg|Mini-Uzi L86.jpg|L86 LSW M203.jpg|M240 RPD.jpg|RPD MG4.jpg|MG4 AUG HBAR.jpg|AUG HBAR M14 EBR.jpg|M14 EBR WA2000.jpg|WA2000 Barrett.jpg|Barrett .50cal Dragunov.jpg|Dragunov Intervention.jpg|Intervention Riot Shield.jpg|Riot Shield Trivia *If the player kills the Police Officer in the "No Russian" exhibit, they will not be able to pick up his M9 that he dropped, but after the player kills him, the M9 will start floating in the air and it will appear with a Silencer attached to it. *The Juggernaut and the US Army Ranger in the "Exodus" exhibit are reenacting the scene in "Safe House" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''when Captain Price knocks down and punches Al-Asad several times after throwing a flashbang, and are also reenacting Shepherd beating down Price in "Endgame". *When the red button is pressed, Shepherd will hold his .44 Magnum as though it were a rifle. He can shoot up to eight bullets from this revolver though it's actual capacity is only six rounds. When out of ammo he will switch to his sidearm, another .44 Magnum and hold it regularly. *The player can pick up both the .44 Magnum from the display and the .44 Magnum General Shepherd has.This will cause the player's maximum spare .44 Magnum ammo to increase from 18 to 36. However, both revolvers share the same bullets inside their cylinders meaning that if one of the .44 Magnums runs out of ammo and the player switches to the other .44 to avoid reloading, that revolver will be also be empty. *The player character is a US Army Ranger because of the clothing he wears. *When the player approaches the display for "Contingency", Captain Price, Soap, and Ghost will reenact the moment when Soap first met Captain Price in "F.N.G.". *The level image for the Museum in the level select menu is from Shepherd's line of sight. *It is impossible to complete this mission as there is no objective to complete, nor is there any way to escape the museum. *The player has unlimited sprint in this level. *Although the map is supposedly in Encino, California, (where the Infinity Ward headquarters are) the coordinates on the player's GPS tracker (the device on the wrist) say the player is located at the Garmin headquarters in Olathe, Kansas. *The keyboard at the security desk has two 'Q' keys on it and mixed/duplicated positions of multiple other letters. *If the player noclips out of the map with the command console on the PC, the end of the Campaign mission "Endgame" can be seen in the distance. The player can fly over there and see it without the red dust. If the player selects Last Checkpoint, when reaching the crash site, the player will appear in Endgame with the objective to "Kill Shepherd". The player will still have a weapon, but no ammo. Also, above the exhibit where Ghost slides down the rope, there is a Blackhawk with the rope falling down into the exhibit. *If the player throws a flashbang or shoots a grenade launcher without it exploding on the U.S. Army Ranger in the "Exodus" exhibit after he falls to the ground, he will be launched into the air. *The NPCs die with a one-shot-kill before becoming animated. After they are brought to life, they become much harder to kill. *If hiding behind the F-15 Eagle fighter in the vehicles exhibit, the wing will block most of the bullets fired at the player, making this an ideal cover spot after pressing the red button. *After pressing the red button, and all the exhibits come to life, cooking grenades is a good idea, since lots of the exhibits are main characters who will try to throw them back before they explode. *The soldiers in the Afghan exhibit have dog tags which say, "We make war that we may live in peace, Aristotle." *If the player kills Makarov, Viktor and Lev, the exhibition's animation will play longer. The security guard will fall all the way down, the FSB with a Riot Shield will get back up but then die, and Kiril will stand for a while before actually walking out of the exhibit, then hold up his gun just like at the beginning of "No Russian". *If the player kills Cpl. Dunn in the "Of Their Own Accord" exhibit before the exhibition's animation is over, Foley will walk to the display case, walk back around to the exhibit near the American flag and chat with a Ranger there. *If one presses the red button in one room, and then runs to another room, notice that all the characters in that room will have mysteriously vanished. They will reappear after the player kills all the attacking enemies. *In the "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" exhibit, the divers behind the glass cannot be shot. However, rounds from a grenade launcher (like the Thumper or a grenadier assault rifle) will easily kill them. Cooking a grenade and throwing it above the glass will also kill them. *It is possible, however, very rare for the MG4 at the exhibit to be unusable. To make this happen: pick up an MG4, Kill everyone except for the Juggernaut, Press the button, Kill the Juggernaut and pick up a weapon from the "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" Mission Exhibit, then the MG4 will become unusable. *Interestingly, as soon as the player loads the mission, Shepherd is on the exact center of one's crosshairs. It's possible to kill him just by loading the mission, aiming and firing one-two shots. It is unknown if this is an inside joke by Infinity Ward, or just a coincidence. *This is the only mission in ''Modern Warfare 2 where the M1911 and W1200 can be used. *If the player kills Price and Shepherd before triggering the animation, the Shadow Company Soldiers' animation will never end. *In the Contingency/Cliffhanger exhibit, if the player looks at Soap, Ghost, and Price while pushing the red button, it is possible to see their weapons floating in the air near them for a second. *In the "Loose Ends" exhibit, if the player uses a high caliber weapon and shoots Ghost in the head, his body will go flying through the air. *If the red button is pressed the divers don't attack the player, despite them dropping an M9 when killed. *In the "No Russian" exhibit, Makarov is treated as a friendly character as there are green cross-hair and he can only be killed by knifing him or shooting a shotgun next to him. This only applies before pushing the red button. *When getting the Juggernaut's M240, it will have a Holographic Sight on it but it still will be called M240. *When shooting the Thumper from the case, the player's character won't aim down the sights when pulling the trigger. *If one looks carefully the Juggernaut the bottom of his armor will say "get sum!" *Occasionally, in the "The Only Easy Day, Was Yestarday," exhibit, the scuba divers will drop akimbo M9 pistols after you kill them. (Confirmed on Xbox 360) First Exhibit *In the Takedown/The Hornet's Nest Exhibit, Soap is immune to headshots. *The action for the two soldiers on the right in the Takedown exhibit actually act out the part where Sgt. Foley talks to Pvt. Wells in the mission "Wolverines!" *In the exhibit for the Takedown if the player kills Soap before the scene ends, Ghost will attempt to walk out of the exhibit and the two other Task Force 141 soldiers will try to run through the background. *Also in the Takedown exhibit, during the animation the sniper will pretend to fire his Dragunov as it were a fully-automatic weapon. *Sometimes, if one shoots Soap in the Takedown exhibit, he will cry out like someone in the Militia in the Single Player Campaign. *If one were to kill Soap in the Takedown exhibit, Ghost will act like he did in Loose Ends when Roach starts the download. *When Soap is finished with his scene in the Takedown exhibit, if the player tries to kill him with a headshot the bullet will go straight through without killing him. *In the Favela exhibit, Soap plays the final scene in The Gulag where he fires the flare. *If using a Thumper and firing it next to Soap's left foot in the Favela display while aiming down its sight, Soap will die, spiral through the floor, and disappear. *Looking at General Shepherd while he is on display, notice that his revolver is drawn and aimed toward the ground, but he still has another revolver in the holster. *After General Shepherd comes to life, he switches his .44 Magnum for the other one in his holster. *It is possible to jump into the water behind Price's Zodiac in the Shadow Company scene. If the player jumps in behind the zodiac and goes prone, they will be behind a one-way barrier. Enemies will not be able to shoot into it, but the player will be able to shoot out of it. This makes eliminating all enemies easy as the player can not be hit (Occasionally, a stray shot may hit the player from above the barrier). It is also interesting to note that the Riot Shield can be used while prone behind this barrier. *Price's M1911 is seen in Soap's holster. *The enemies seen in the exhibit for Cliffhanger and Contingency will alternate appearances as the player views the exhibit each different time. Sometimes both will wear masks and goggles with arctic camouflage, other times one or both will be wearing the forest/fall camouflage seen in the "Loose Ends" exhibit with beards instead of masks. *In the snow exhibit, the generator on top of the box can be blown up. *In the exhibit depicting the level "No Russian", if the player walks into the metal detector, it will flash red just like it does in the level and the multiplayer map Terminal. *If the player looks at Dunn in the Washington exhibit, he is moving his hands like he was when playing with the Desert Eagle in The Pit, but without the gun. *There is a way to get an Akimbo M9s in this level. Kill everyone except for the ones at the No Russian Exhibit. Grab a Riot Shield and wait for Viktor to pull out his M9. Kill him and the player can pick up the Akimbo M9s. *The pickup icon for the Ranger is for akimbo Rangers, though the pickup name is just 'Ranger'. *In the Takedown exhibit, Driver is with Meat, ready to fight the Militia. However, it is Royce who actually assists Meat and Roach in fighting the Militia in the Takedown. Second Exhibit *The license plate of the model police car spells "EXEMPT". *Nikolai's Pave Low over the Favela scene has the word "Rescue" on the nose, except the "s" is replaced with a 5, so it appears as "Re5cue. *Both F-15's in the back of the room have a skull and cross-bones with the writing "97th SSQ" written by the under-wing missiles and on their tail wings. *The above F-15's also have the numbers '619' written on the tail and the underside of the model. Third Exhibit *Wait until Ghost has reached the end of the rope, stand facing him and shoot him in the head with a WA2000. He will appear to grab on to the barrel behind him, have some kind of a fit, then die. The player can run back in again later and he will still be holding the barrel, dead, while a new version of him is sliding down. *If the player brings Ghost to life in the exhibit where he slides down the rope, shooting him in the head with a sniper rifle will result in him flying back in the opposite direction. *If you kill Foley in the "S.S.D.D" exhibit before he hands the weapon to the soldier, the weapon will float and move around slightly before the soldier grabs it. Then shoot the soldier, the weapon will drop as normal. *The glass where the scuba divers are swimming cannot be broken with anything, although it is possible to crack the surface. *When pressing the red button on the front desk, the hostages will not attack. *In the exhibit with the scuba divers, there are two Russians standing on a raised platform. When the red button is pressed, they will run straight through the yellow fence like if it were nothing there. Their bodies may also lie partially inside and outside the tank. *In the exhibit displaying Russian soldiers and a Juggernaut, the sniper holding a Dragunov has a M1911 in a shoulder holster, unlike the others who have no sidearm. *There is a glitch where in the Exodus display, if the player hops onto the right-side fence when prompted (Press Space to arrow), turn left, and then leap between the golf bag and garbage cans, the player will be inexplicably stuck. The player may jump in place and turn but he will not be able to escape unless they commit suicide with a frag grenade. *You can kill the scuba divers with an AT-4 or an RPG. Out in the Halls *There seems to be no exit/entrance out of/into the exhibit. The only two doorways are bathrooms and there are no doors in any of the exhibits rooms. *The vases in the hallways are indestructible, along with the statues. Weapons *Just like in game, there is a weapon cap, so guns the player drops may disappear. *If a large-sized weapon like the M82 or Javelin is swapped for a small sized one like MP5K or G18 on shelf, the former will shake or shrink. *The M1911 is in the left museum wing case, and can be obtained and used. It has the same model and skin from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but slightly updated and re-toned. The same goes for the W1200, which can also be obtained and used. It, however, is obtained by killing an NPC and taking it from their corpse. This is the only place where the two are usable weapons, out of the entire game. The M1911 can be seen in other situations (such as Soap giving Price's M1911 back to him), though. The W1200 can be found (usually) on one of the Task Force 141 members in the Cliffhanger setting. *There are two RPG-7's in the first hall. One is held by a Russian soldier in the "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency" exhibit and one is on the shelf. Although these two have the same model and share ammunition of each other, the latter is far less accurate. *If the player picks up and fires the AT4 rocket launcher, the player's character will throw away the weapon and will not be able to pick it back up or obtain another missile from the ammo cache. *The TAR-21 in the case has a Red Dot Sight, instead of the MARS sight. *The Scuba Diver on the left in the water exhibit rarely drops Akimbo M9's. *The Stinger is unusable, as there is nothing to lock on to. The same applies to the Javelin. Miscellaneous *There are two characters featured in the museum that do not show up in the Campaign: an Ultranationalist disguised as an Army Ranger carrying a Riot Shield and the Juggernaut. *Every single noticeboard on each display is the same. *When a character is shot near a noticeboard, it will become covered in blood. *The button bringing everything to life may be a reference to the movie "Night at the Museum" where at night all the exhibits come to life (hence it saying an evening with Infinity Ward). *When noclipping on "Endgame", the player can find this level. If switching out the knife, it will switch to an unusable Silenced USP .45. Glitches *If the player tries to jump on top of any of the characters, the player will be propelled back with a high speed. *In the Takedown exhibit, the sniper next to the dog sometimes uses a regular gunman model, but usually uses the Militia sniper model, with blue shirt and red bandana around his head. *If Soap, in the "Takedown" exhibit, is knifed at a certain angle, he will fall right through the floor. Also, if the players hits him with the right ordinance, they will find that his legs are sticking up out of the stone floor. *The Soap in the "Takedown" exhibit appears to be glitched, as some parts of his body are apparently invincible. If everybody but Ghost is killed in the Takedown exhibit, Ghost will talk on his radio for 3 minutes then point at Soap (who is dead), and will try to walk through the wall. *The guard in the "No Russian" exhibit drops what looks like a Silenced M9 (which can not be picked up, as it may fall through the floor), though he holds a different pistol while standing and uses a UMP45 after the Red Button is pushed. *In the "Endgame" exhibit, if the player kills General Shepherd (without the button being pressed) and turns around to kill someone from Shadow Company then turns back, Shepherd's body will have faded into the ground. (This also works with Price) *Get to the "Wolverines!"/"Exodus" exhibit, then wait for the scene to finish its animation. Once it does, get a direct impact kill on the Ranger pinned down by the Juggernaut—and the soldier will go flying into the air. *If the player kills Cpl. Dunn in the Rangers exhibit before or during the animation, Sgt. Foley will walk forward out of the exhibit, talk to the air like he did to the Rangers in "S.S.D.D.", turn around and freeze. *The security guard on the "No Russian" exhibit will freeze halfway through his fall, but if the player kills Lev he will fall all the way. *If the player kills Viktor on the "No Russian" exhibit before the animation starts, the FSB officer will fall, get back up and die. *If the player goes to the "No Russian" exhibit and kills Makarov before the animation starts, Kiril acts as if Makarov has let go of him and walks forward a few feet after the other characters have stopped. *If the player presses the Red Button in one NPC room, and goes to the other NPC room, all of the exhibits will have disappeared. If the player kills all enemies that have come to life in the room that the exhibits have disappeared, then goes back to the original room where they pressed the button, all exhibits will have been returned to their original spots. *For the "Endgame" exhibit with General Shepherd and Captain Price (in the Zodiac): if the player presses the Red Button and then runs to that exhibit and goes prone in the water near the Zodiac, the glass in front of the player will not able to be shattered from the outside (from where the NPCs will try to attack) but able to be shoot out from inside. That way,'' ''the player can put an end to all the enemy NPCs without getting hurt in the process. It is, in a sense, an unbreakable Riot Shield that can be shot through. *When the player presses the Red Button, General Shepherd ("Endgame" exhibit) will hold his .44 Magnum like an SMG. *In the "S.S.D.D." exhibit, the Ranger who is doing pushups will automatically acquire a M4A1 after one presses the Red Button, though he hadn't started out with a rifle to begin with. *In the "Of Their Own Accord" exhibit, if the player shoots everyone except Sgt. Foley, he may begin to walk forward for about a meter, talk (possibly to the player), and then will turn around and attempt to walk through the exhibit. *If the player runs to the exhibit with the jet fighter and goes prone, in the buildings below the fighter one can not be damaged by bullets but can shoot outside. *If the player shoots all the characters in the "S.S.D.D" exhibit but the Afghan National Army Soldier on the far left, the gun will be floating in the air until the animation is over. *If the player shoots the Juggernaut that is restraining the Ranger, the Ranger will still act as if he was struggling to get out of his grip. *Sometimes, if the player sprays bullets all over the SCUBA tank exhibit for The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday, the scuba diver on the right may get shot and die, even though bullets cannot penetrate the glass in the exhibit. However, throwing a grenade in the tank will kill the divers and does full damage to the player, as the tank does not curtail the explosion. It is possible, although difficult to acquire the M9 Akimbo from the SCUBA diver on the right. First, take a Thumper or grenade launcher but be sure to keep the M9 as a secondary. Then, just shoot the launcher at the glass tank toward the right. If it kills him, there's a chance he'll drop an M9 Akimbo. *Right after the player appears in the game, if the player looks to the right at the Favela exhibit the militia man all the way to the left will hold a different AK-47(AK-47 Red Dot Sight, AK-47 Thermal, AK-47 Grenadier). *Shooting Price while he is prone in the zodiac will make him fall through underneath. *The player can go prone behind the zodiac and be able to fire their gun underwater. *At the beginning of the Level the TF141 soldier's (who is on the left side of the guy who has a W1200) weapon is an ACR but when the player goes to the 3rd room and then come back his weapon is going to be changed. (Most likely a M16A4 with Red Dot Sight or M203, TAR-21 with ACOG or a SCAR-H with Red Dot Sight) *The AA-12 in the Museum shoots faster than AA-12s found anywhere else. *The M1014 has an arctic camouflage in its casing. If dropped, the camouflage will "disappear". *In the Takedown exhibit, Soap will point his gun in the air like he is firing a grenade out of his grenade launcher, but this action is actually from "The Gulag" when Soap fires a flare so the helicopter can extract the team. *In the The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday exhibit, it is possible to get 'on top' of the exhibit by jumping on the light on the floor next to a group of barrels, jumping onto the barrels, onto the ladder, then the bar, and finally the top. It is possible to do this on the S.S.D.D. and the Loose Ends exhibits as well. *The way the NPCs throughout the game work is that if they use up their primary weapon ammo, they switch to their respective faction pistol which has unlimited ammo. However, if an NPC loses sight of their targets, their primary ammo is refilled. This can easily be seen with the riot shield anywhere, or by utilizing the above mentioned glitch of going prone in the Zodiac's water. :*Shepherd has two Magnums: One that he holds like a rifle, and one as a secondary with unlimited ammo. :*Rangers wearing a T-Shirt have no secondary in their game files, so when prompted to switch to a secondary, they don't; rather, they continue firing. :*Curiously, Ghost in his Takedown outfit wields an M9 as a secondary, not the typical TF141 G18. :*Arctic Spetznaz soldiers wield USP .45s, Urban Spetznaz soldiers wield PP2000s. :*Snipers characteristic to the mission Hidden drop a USP.45 unique to the museum, fitted with a tactical knife and a silencer. In contrast, the non-ghillied sniper found in the Juggernaut exhibit uses a PP2000, like most Spetznaz. *The hostages in the The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday Exhibit are the only NPCs in the museum that can be killed, but do not turn hostile when the button is pressed. *It is possible to get 2 .44 Magnums as 1 being a primary, the other being a secondary. To do this, obtain the first weapon in the weapons display case. For the second, kill Sheperd and take his own weapon as a secondary. If you take Sheperd's .44 while having a .44 already drawn, the one on the floor will serve as ammo for your drawn .44 Magnum. *Using the "noclip" cheat, It's possible to find an helicopter, outside the museum, on top of the loose ends exhibit and the map of where general Sheperd was killed. *Going prone on top the M1A1 tank while aiming outside, will make the player immune to all gunfire, even if the dog can still reach the player somehow.